Fastening arrangements are used when mounting electronic devices, such as cameras, physical access control devices, loudspeakers, microphones, information boards, to mounting surfaces such as walls, ceilings, poles and other surfaces both indoors and outdoors. The mounting surfaces may be planar, non-planar, vertical, horizontal etc. The electronic devices that are mounted to the surfaces may be electronic devices for monitoring, safety or security, public information distribution, measuring environmental data etc.
This type of fastening arrangements typically comprise a mounting support for attachment to the mounting surface and the electronic device in question is attached to the mounting support. As an example, US 2006/0147194 A1 discloses a camera assembly including a mounting apparatus that is attachable to a mounting surface and a camera head assembly comprising a camera head base for engaging the mounting apparatus.
The various environments and placements of the electronic devices imply that these fastening arrangements need not only to be easy to mount for installers, securely hold the electronic device and be cost effective to produce but also be able to adapt to various changing circumstances for the electronic devices such as different mounting orientations of the electronic devices and different variants of the electronic devices. This as an electronic device supplier may have the same mounting support for various types of products.
Hence, there is a need for further improvements of fastening arrangements.